supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Simia
Simia is a large planet/ moon filled with Jungles and is inhabited by mostly monkey people. These monkey people are called Simians but they have other names. (such as The chimprime) They rule all of Simia. Additional info Geography Simians is located in the Jashari system. It's moon, Lavera, is so close that erruptions from it effect it. The laws of gravity and physics are much different in the Jashari system. Simia is the nearest moon in the Jashari system to the planet, Jashari (hense the name Jashari system). Many years ago, supernovas and greed destroyed the other moons of Simia. Years ago, Simia had many moons. It orbited the massive planet Jashari. It is has many jungles and very little technology. There are a few lakes, but that is the only place to get water. The planet is very humid and is about 40 degrees minimium. Humans would die if they went on this planet. This means humonoid races in the Jashari system have to wear special suits that cool the body down. The star in which Jashari orbited was unknown, but it is thought to be a star in Upsilon Andromedae or a star from the orion constellation called betelgeuse. It is known that Simia also somehow orbits this now that Jashari is gone. Culture The chimprime believe in large monkey monsters and the most high up being the Primate. The Simians have a custom in their religion to have Monk-ies. These devote their time to the Primate. The Simians eat mostly birds, bugs, fruits and other animals. The only technology there is a space pirate port, in which the famous space pirates of Jasari can park the spaceship. When speaking language, the Simians speak english and ape-prime. Ape-prime is made up of words from the German, French, Spanish and shakespearian English languages. The English they speak uses words from the shakespearian English as well as thee regular English. Government The Simians have divided Simia into differenty regions due to the wars in the past. A different tribe in each, runned by a small government. A Dictator controls the planet. He is named Gargrilla. Fauna and Flora Simia contains seas of trees, bushes and vegetation. Bugs live in the trees and there are lizard creatures too. There is the zard, which have electified tails and the liz, who are blue. It is unknown why the Zard have such strange tails but legend has it is because of the space pirates. The Simians live high up in the trees. They have bases and outposts there. There is a weed species called the Venoweed which are weed creatures. The cause of them being there is unknown but they have been a danger to the Simians. There are also humans on the planet called the Humanoids. As well as this,there are flightless birds (very similar to the flamingo or dodo) called Stalker birds whom walk the jungles, lizard creatures and elephant creatures (Whom there are not many of) called the Trunkii and the Stag/bull/boffalo creatures called the Dozers whom fight with their horns. There is the zillas which are a species of lizard. They seem to be across between a crocodile and a komodo dragon. They might be related to the liz but the Simians know for sure that the Zillas are related to the dinosaur lizards that live on the planet. They know that the biggest difference between the 2 is that Zillas walk on all fours and spit poison but most of the dinosaurs walk on their hind legs and some are known to shoot fire. There are puff-up fish, creatures native originally to Simia. They live in lakes, rivers and a lot of them can be seen hovering in the sky. Every year, they migrate in a large line. They have been reports of the Puffman tribe, a group of Puff-up related creatures called blowfish Category:Johnson Ace's Pages Category:Locations Category:Original Characters